Roller bearings having oppositely disposed inner and outer raceways with sets of rollers therebetween, which raceways are received in a housing and retained therein by snap rings and the like are well known in the art. For example, one form of roller-bearing assembly is manufactured by Dodge Manufacturing Division Reliance Electric Co. of Mishawaka, Indiana, under the designation "Type E Pillow Block." This is a relatively small and compact assembly of the fixed type; i.e., one which will accommodate little or no shaft misalignment, being marketed as assembled, adjusted, sealed and prelubricated at the factory. Unfortunately, upon malfunction, the entire unit must be removed from its operating position and, if to be rebuilt, the various component parts must be removed from the pillow block or housing and then replaced. Replacement requires assembly of the component parts in the housing, adjustment of the parts, resealing and relubrication of the parts. The pillow block can be out of service for the rebuilding time and the unit must be entirely replaced to avoid unduly long shutdowns of the equipment.